


The Thing About Those Darn Marsuul

by lexiconflinger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Elves, F/M, OC X CANON, Quel'Thalas (Warcraft), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiconflinger/pseuds/lexiconflinger
Summary: Aethas Sunreaver thought a break from Argus would be refreshing. Little did he know that his return to Azeroth would not be marsuul-free. The thieving of a tiny marsuul named Squeaks draws Aethas into the life of an unusual half night elf, half high elf named Auraine. Despite their separate priorities and schedules, Auraine’s day-to-day life as well as Squeaks’ apparent affection for Aethas see their paths cross even at the most inconvenient of times. Accompanied by a cadre of quirky guards, Auraine quickly is introduced to another side of Aethas Sunreaver, that reveals aspects both unsavory or embarrassing, and endearing. In turn, Aethas learns that Auraine's life as a half-elf in Silvermoon is not as enjoyable, or as fair, as it might appear.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Abel for his permission to use, and major contributions, in the characterizations of Koladrius, Cirion, Zaevral and Valerian, as well as the writing for Aethas Sunreaver. For safety reasons, I will not include any usernames, websites or links. Without you, this fic would not have been realized in the way it was. I hope you are well, and that life has improved since I was regularly in contact with you.
> 
> Much Love, 
> 
> Astral

_Oh, Light. Why did it have to be marsuul?_ Just one short break from the Argus invasion front, just one, and Aethas thought he could get a reprieve from those filthy muffin-snatching rodents. But, no, apparently marsuul had already made it back to Azeroth with travelers and merchants alike. And now…well. Now one had made its way into his apartment in Silvermoon and was digging through his _personal effects._

The tiny marsuul, no more than two or three feet long, had stuck her paws straight into his underwear drawer and was flinging the clothing _everywhere._ The powder-blue creature squeaked, seemingly with glee, as she located something at the bottom of the drawer that caught her eye. In her mouth, she lifted out a pink polka dot thong.

Aethas crept towards the marsuul, hands raised, poised to snatch it up. 

At that moment, the marsuul turned around and spotted him. She shook her head, wagging the thong at him, almost taunting him with the article of clothing.

_“Hold still, you dastardly - ”_ The archmage lunged at the rodent, which leaped away and off the dresser, across the wooden floor, and skittered out the open window from whence it came. Sunreaver shouted in frustration and scrambled out the door in pursuit.

The tiny creature was waiting there, glancing over her shoulder. She then scurried down the cobblestone pavement, and down the road through the Court of the Sun, between feet, around vehicles and mounts, and across nearby fences and stoops. Her weaving in and out of nearby traffic made it difficult for Aethas to properly aim a spell at her without risking harm to passersby, so he kept running, cursing his heavier armor along the way.

As the two made the turn into Farstriders’ Square, the marsuul moved onto the nearby bushes and stone walls, giving Sunreaver a clear shot at the rodent.

_“Get back here, you pest!”_ He lobbed a fireball at the rodent, which scorched the stone behind the marsuul. The creature squealed and kept dashing onwards, around the corner, and leaping into the arms of a surprised-looking individual not far away. Aethas skidded to a halt, almost colliding with her. Behind her were two guards, who started at his appearance and reached for their weapons, but then relaxed upon seeing who had appeared. 

“Oh, um. Apologies, my lady, I-” Aethas finally got a good look at the woman he had nearly run into. 

The marsuul had relinquished the thong into her hands, wheeking with happiness. The woman was tall, taller than he was by at least an inch or two, and wore the crimson and gold robes of a Spire apprentice. But what stood out to him was the purple-pink color of the woman’s skin – more like a night elf’s than anything like a nightborne’s – and her ears, which were far too small to be a night elf’s, but too large to be like his own kind, and sat at a peculiar slant between the two. Her golden eyes and raven hair might not have been out of the ordinary among the Sin’dorei, as the rebirth of the Sunwell had brought an infusion of light energies into the fount and affected the color of the blood elves’ eyes – and many blood elves also had black hair. Still – he was unsure who, or even what, she was.

_“Squeaks!”_ The woman chided, looking to the marsuul in her hands. “There you are! Were you giving this man trouble?” She looked to Aethas, a gentleness in her eyes. “Sir…is this yours?” She asked, offering the thong. 

One of the two guards behind the woman was trying desperately to keep his composure. The other jabbed his compatriot with his elbow, distracting the elf from the possibility of laughing.

“Oh.” Aethas flushed red. _This had not been the plan._ “Yes. That…that is mine.” The woman giggled and smiled a bright smile that brought a sparkle to her eyes.

“I’m sorry Squeaks stole it. Here.” She placed the underwear in his hands. _Oh, so this filthy marsuul, Squeaks…is a pet._

Aethas took the thong from the peculiar woman and nodded his thanks. He then cleared his throat. A small group of onlookers had gathered. The archmage was unsure if it had to do with the nature of the interaction, with the woman herself, or both. “May I ask… _who are you?_ I have not seen you in Silvermoon before.” 

The apprentice blinked. Perhaps she had expected a different question.“My name is Auraine Suncrest. I’m a new apprentice at the Spire. The Grand Magister is currently overseeing my training.” There were some whispers among the onlookers. “I know the Grand Magister does not often train apprentices. But…I think he felt he had a responsibility for me…for what I am.” Auraine’s smile faded.

“More specifically…I am half night elf. I think he wants to keep an eye on me. For now.” The onlookers had begun to disperse, talking amongst themselves about the woman. 

Aethas stayed, offering a polite bow. “Ah. I am Archmage Aethas Sunreaver. I am sure you have heard of me.” 

Auraine cocked her head and scratched her chin, looking to the right. Then, her lips lifted in a smile, as Squeaks, her marsuul, crawled onto her shoulder.“The Grand Magister did say something about you, yes. I think he said something like, ‘and for the love of all that is good, do not get mixed up with Aethas Sunreaver. He might as well be the village bike – everyone’s had a ride on him.’” 

At this, the Archmage pressed his hand into his forehead. 

Auraine tilted her head in the other direction, as if in confusion.“I don’t know what he meant, though. Do you?” 

Sunreaver sighed and shook his head, his ears drooping a tad.“The Grand Magister… _would say something like that,_ ” he mused aloud. A silence fell over the two for a few seconds, though Aethas was itching to get away before this got more awkward. He then coughed. “Do take care making your way home. Oh…and about your…rodent…” Aethas cringed at the sight of Squeaks the marsuul, who was draped around Auraine’s neck like a towel.

“She’s a marsuul, Archmage Sunreaver.”

“Erm… _yes._ Please keep an eye on her. She’s bound to ransack a bakery and ruin the livelihood of some poor family. Despicable creatures, marsuul.” 

Auraine raised a brow, and folded her arms in a defensive stance.“I’ll try to keep her from stealing your things, sure… _but I don’t think Squeaks is capable of stealing all the contents of an entire bakery._ Maybe she could get away with a small muffin or something…” 

Aethas could not help but clench his teeth a little bit. _Damnable pastry thieves._ But he breathed out a sigh of exasperation instead of pushing the issue further, and merely nodded. “As I said. Please don’t let her go on a rampage through the city. Anyways…it was a pleasure meeting you, miss Suncrest.” He gave a swift bow, and turned, departing with the frilly thong in hand. He quickly stuffed the undergarment in his pocket, however. As the Archmage left, Auraine tilted her head and then chuckled. She turned to her personal guards.

“Hey, Valerian. Do you know anything about Archmage Sunreaver? _Is he always like this?_ ” She continued giggling. “Does he have a vendetta against marsuul?” 

Valerian stroked his goatee as Zaevral, the other guard, stifled a laugh he had been holding in the entire time. “Well…I’ve heard rumors that one stole a breakfast pastry of his. But I don’t know if it’s true.” 

Auraine blinked. _A breakfast pastry?_

“Really? Just…just a pastry? All this over a pastry?” The woman blinked some more. “Ah…well, I won’t get too worked up about it. Let’s go home. We found Squeaks, and I have some homework to do…” Auraine sighed, and beckoned to her guards, who straightened themselves out and trailed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auraine receives an assignment from her tutors and the Grand Magister, and decides to try something different by exploring Eversong Woods at night instead. Little does she realize that all sorts of strange things happen at this time of day. Especially Aethas Sunreaver.

“C’mon, Koladrius!” Auraine hollered back to her grumbling guard. “I’ve got an assignment to do! Hurry up!” Koladrius continued to mumble incoherent complaints. He had just arrived for the night shift. What he had expected to be a relatively uneventful evening was already turning out to be busy, indeed.

“Oh, all right, Auraine…but why at this hour?” Koladrius sighed, picking up his glaive and shield and following the guard already behind her.

“Why not?” Cirion, the other guard, replied, looking back towards his comrade. “Don’t you want to support our purple mage daughter?” Koladrius furrowed his brow in response, and wrinkled his nose. _Purple…mage…daughter?_

“I do not think that having her wander about at ungodly hours is my idea of being ‘supportive,’ Cirion,” Koladrius huffed.

“Oh, you two! I never get to go out this late! Why not try the experiment now?” Auraine insisted. “Stop arguing! Also…when since did I become your ‘purple mage daughter?’” Cirion chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, his ears flopping a bit in embarrassment. Koladrius sighed again.

“The Grand Magister told us that we’re going to be your guards for a long time…unless we have a good reason to resign from the job. Why not try to connect with you?” Cirion asked. Auraine blinked. Her expression then grew a bit saddened, her smile fading.

“Your wording suggests…you know about my parental situation.” Cirion flinched. Koladrius did not react, at least not as visibly as Cirion. But his lips twitched a bit into a brief frown, and then they resumed their supposedly neutral expression.

“Well…we were briefed on your claimed story, as well as the internal files the Grand Magister and Ranger General found on you. They don’t seem to conflict. But, yes…we are aware of… _said situation._ ” Auraine nodded in response, quiet for the moment. She remained silent for a few seconds more.

“I…I really appreciate your thoughtfulness, Cirion,” she began, her lips turning up into a soft smile. “And I wouldn’t mind having your support in that regard.” Cirion smiled at this. Koladrius, again, did not seem to react.

“Anyways…we need to hurry.” Cirion opened the door, looked out, and then allowed Auraine to scurry out. The two guards followed and stationed themselves front and behind her.

“Where are we headed?” Koladrius queried.

“A little south of Fairbreeze,” Auraine indicated. “There’s a place there that has been experiencing arcane anomalies that we have to run a test at. I think the Grand Magister wants me to learn an important lesson about something – but I’m not sure what yet.” The three hurried along, through Silvermoon. This late at night, there was indeed some activity, but a great deal of the city had calmed down and gone to bed. Out the Shepherd’s Gate they went, and towards Fairbreeze. Before they continued on, however, the three cut down a side path, past a local farm.

“I’ve never been this way!” Auraine exclaimed, slowing down to take in the scenery. Koladrius harrumphed audibly. _This had not been the purpose of the outing…_

“Oh, Koladrius. Do let Auraine have a bit of fun. I can only imagine this is the first time she’s been able to wander Eversong with some freedom,” Cirion scolded his fellow guard. Koladrius rolled his eyes, but reluctantly agreed. As the group strolled along the path, taking in the trees and rolling wheat fields that had grown tall next to the farm house, they heard a series of squawks. Each pricked their ears and they all looked about for the source.

“Did you hear that? That sounded like…” Five hawkstriders were standing in the middle of the wheat field to their right. Whether the hawkstriders were feral, or had escaped from their pens, was unclear. However, as the three elves watched the hawkstriders, the birds lined up, one behind the other, and began to run about in a large circle. They trampled the wheat down into the ground as they followed each other, round and round. Auraine, Koladrius and Cirion looked back and forth to one another as they took in this peculiar sight.

“ _What…what on Azeroth are those birds doing?_ ” Koladrius hissed.

“Maybe they’re making a nest?” Cirion proposed.

“They can’t be,” Auraine said, dismissing Cirion’s claim. “The nest would be far too large! And where are the other soft materials?” The elves continued to watch the spectacle, as the hawkstriders ran about.

“Are you sure those birds aren’t just messing with us?” Cirion asked. “Like, hawkstrider crop circles?”

“ _No._ They’re not that smart,” Koladrius stated.

“Are you sure?” Auraine questioned, as the birds slowed and gathered together. They looked upon their work with what seemed to be great satisfaction, and then squawked what sounded to be cackling laughter. Then they walked away, back to whatever place they had come from.

“Light…who is going to believe this if we tell it to them? Random hawkstriders running in circles in a wheat field is weird enough. But hawkstriders making crop circles? Fuck me.” As the three stood there, at the fence at the edge of the field, to debate whether or not hawkstriders were truly intelligent enough to pull pranks on their elven masters, the elves heard a loud tittering coming from down the lane. Koladrius and Cirion immediately snapped to attention, looking to the source of the sound. They hefted their glaives and shields into a protective position around Auraine.

From the other end of the path, stumbled Aethas Sunreaver, giggling and hiccupping and kicking at stones along the path. His fiery hair was loose from its usual ponytail and some of his clothing seemed to be missing: he had only one shoe and sock. His pants and shirt were completely gone, so he was wandering about in boxer shorts. Auraine leaned in towards Cirion and Koladrius and whispered to them.

“How curious… _I thought Aethas liked thongs?_ ” Koladrius’ eyes widened and he looked to Auraine.

“How…exactly, do you assume that?” Auraine chuckled.

“Relax, Koladrius. Squeaks stole a pair of his…” Koladrius’ expression shifted into one of smug amusement.

“Oh… _really?_ ” Archmage Sunreaver finally became aware of the onlookers on the path across from him as he neared. He glanced at Cirion and Koladrius before his gaze fixed on Auraine. Aethas grinned and stumbled towards her.

“ _Miss Suncrest!_ ” He laughed, straightening himself out. “Are you tired? Because you’ve been running through my mind _all_ day!” Auraine blinked, perhaps missing the point of the statement.

“Oh… _no._ I think I would have preferred to sashay? Are you all right, Aethas?” She asked. Cirion mumbled something inaudible to Koladrius, who was inching towards Aethas. The Archmage giggled and sidled up to Auraine. But before he could say anything more or get closer, Koladrius intervened. He stepped between the two and placed a firm hand on Sunreaver’s shoulder.

“Move off, Sunreaver. I’m afraid I am obliged to protect my ward from you.”

“Koladrius!” Auraine piped. “He hasn’t hurt me.”

“He might if I let him be!” Koladrius hissed. “I knew this was a bad idea. We should do this tomorrow.”

“But…Koladrius!” Auraine protested. “Look at him! He’s drunk out of his mind and wandering around in _boxer shorts!_ ” Auraine gestured at Aethas, who smiled at her when her attention settled on him.

“I agree, Koladrius. Even if he’s…annoying,” Cirion sighed. “Let’s take him back with us and Zaevral and Valerian can deal with this assignment with Auraine in the morning.”

Koladrius grumbled to himself and then backed away from Aethas. “Fine.”

Auraine returned her attention to Archmage Sunreaver, who was still standing there, somewhat idly. “Aethas,” she began. The Archmage turned to her and pointed finger guns at her.

“And how can I help _you,_ Miss Suncrest?” He laughed more, and nearly lost his balance.

“Aethas…where did your clothes go? Come on. Until you’re sober, I want to keep an eye on you.”

“Oh… _you’re taking me home with you tonight?_ ” Aethas wiggled his brow at her. Auraine brought her palm to her face.

“Yes, Aethas. But…not in the way you are thinking.” Aethas did not seem to be listening; he had already started yammering on about himself and his accomplishments and his stint in the Council of Six. Auraine looked to her guards and nodded to them.

“Let’s…uhm…take Aethas home. Do you two have any spare clothes? _He might need something to get home in the morning._ ” Koladrius frowned but Cirion volunteered to fetch some clothes from his home that Aethas could wear, _knowing there was a chance he would never get the clothes back._

The four headed back to Auraine’s apartment, Koladrius keeping an all-too observant eye on Sunreaver as they walked. The Archmage was nudged along by the curmudgeonly guard if he stopped or got too close to Auraine, or dared to _touch_ Suncrest.

As soon as the four arrived at the apartment, Cirion marched back out the door to retrieve clothing for Aethas. Koladrius stationed himself nearby, hovering so as to keep Aethas in line. Auraine smiled bashfully at the Archmage and gestured to the area around them. The main room was several areas joined together, namely the kitchen, dining room and living room. The kitchen itself was small, little more than a few oaken counters and cabinets, the pantry, the sink, and the magically fueled appliances the elves used to store perishables and keep the house clean. The dining room was only furnished with a small table and two chairs, but the living room had a cushy, patched up lounge chair, a crimson and gold rug, a coffee table, a tartan couch, and a fireplace. Some of the objects were mismatched and clashed. Auraine made sure to steer Aethas away from her room, allowing him to make himself comfortable on the couch.

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Auraine mumbled. “If you need it, the bathroom is on the left. Are you hungry or thirsty?” Before Auraine could get away for a moment, Aethas yanked the woman back into a one-sided conversation about himself. Auraine tried to be attentive, nodding and smiling. Koladrius groaned and held his face in his hands. _Tonight was going to be a long, long night._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted from caring for Aethas, Auraine returns to the Spire for her lessons. Aethas soon wakes up someplace unfamiliar, and scrambles to apologize to Auraine when he remembers (what little he could of) what happened last night. And, as usual, Squeaks will not leave Aethas alone.

“As we examined in the cases of the Wretched and Withered, arcane is an addictive substance, but when used to its fullest extent -- Suncrest. _Suncrest!_ ” Auraine, who until that moment had dozed with her head on the Grand Magister’s desk, snapped awake as a splash of water from a spell hit her head. Grand Magister Rommath glared down at her from over the collar he always wore.

“ _Pay attention!_ Need I remind you that you are here by the good graces of the Regency alone?” Auraine shook her head and sat up straight as possible, but then groaned.

“I’m sorry, Grand Magister…” She sighed and rubbed her temples. “I had to take care of Aethas Sunreaver last night. He was drunk and wandering around in his _boxers…_ ” The Grand Magister pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply.

“What did I say about getting mixed up with _Sunreaver?_ ”

“That I _shouldn’t?_ ” Auraine responded, raising a brow.

“Exactly, Suncrest.” Auraine pursed her lips and then fixed Rommath with worried eyes.

“I couldn’t leave him alone! You know I couldn’t. He could have gotten hurt or something!” Rommath briefly turned away, and cast a spell to fetch a tome from one of the nearby shelves. As it flew from the shelf, and then hovered into his waiting hand, he returned his gaze to Auraine.

“I know. I just would rather his…activities…not interfere with lessons.” The Grand Magister offered the text to Auraine.

“I will lend you this book for your readings tonight, but only on the condition that you take care of it. If you do not, _I may have to kill you._ Pages 115 to 200.” Rommath’s smirk could barely be detected around the collar, but perhaps it was an indication that he was attempting to be funny.

~

Aethas woke on a seemingly unfamiliar couch in a home he could not identify. He yawned and stretched, and sat up. Then, he clutched his head, that hangover headache and dizziness finally hitting him. He moaned and lay back down.

“Good morning, _sleeping beauty,_ ” Koladrius growled. “I’m going overtime for you. _And losing hours of sleep!_ ” Aethas jolted and looked about. He spotted the spellbreaker looking down at him from above. Clearly, Koladrius had not slept much or at all, as dark bags were forming under his eyes.

“Be thankful Miss Suncrest did not leave you out in the middle of nowhere where she found you. Now, here. Cirion left me these clothes for you so you don’t have to go out practically naked.” _Naked? By the Light! What happened last night?_ Aethas tried to recall what had transpired earlier in the evening. He remembered visiting a friend in Fairbreeze, and dropping in to the local inn for a few drinks with him. The rest of the evening was hazy. Aethas faintly recalled stumbling back to his companion’s room, and then sometime afterwards having a shoe thrown at him and stumbling back out with only some of his clothes. _At some point, he must have encountered Auraine…_

_Auraine! Gods, no. She had already seen enough embarrassing snapshots of Aethas’ life._ As Sunreaver sighed to himself, he heard an enthusiastic trill and a certain blue marsuul hopped onto his chest. Squeaks rubbed herself on Aethas and settled there.

“You! Muffin-stealing demonspawn!” Aethas hissed, craning his head to look at the monstrosity that had made itself at home on top of him. Squeaks chirruped and eyed Sunreaver.

“Begone! _I am not your friend!_ Not after what you pulled yesterday!” Koladrius cleared his throat. He was still standing there, offering Aethas the clothes. Aethas nudged Squeaks off of him and stood to receive them. He nodded his thanks and took the folded clothes. As he did so, Squeaks clawed her way up his body and onto his shoulder. Aethas yelped and swatted in Squeaks’ perceived direction. Koladrius smirked and chortled.

“Seems you’ve been chosen, Sunreaver. Best resign yourself to your fate.” Sunreaver groaned and glared at Squeaks. She trilled at him again and flopped around his neck much like she had done with Auraine. 

“Anyways. I assume you’re capable of dressing yourself. I am going home. _Don’t cause damage to the house…or to anything else._ ” Koladrius narrowed his eyes at the Archmage and then headed for the door. Aethas nodded, and then turned his attention back to Squeaks, who was still hanging about his neck.

“ _You do know that I hate you._ ” The marsuul only started purring. Aethas cried out in frustration as he felt the creature begin to vibrate.

“ _Fine._ Fine! You can stay there. But if you steal _anything else…_ ” Squeaks gave no response. Aethas sighed, shook his head, and began to clothe himself the best he could with a marsuul draped around his neck. As soon as he was decent, he rubbed his temples, and gave a look out the window. The sun was high in the sky. _Perhaps it was midday, already. Ah, drat…_

“I should find Miss Suncrest... _wherever she’s gone…_ ” Aethas mumbled to himself. He recalled she was an apprentice at the Spire, and so rushed out the door and towards the towering building at the center of the city. 

Squeaks shifted a little and clung to Aethas as he hustled through the streets.

“Yeah, yeah. _Don’t get too comfortable up there,_ ” Aethas growled, slipping around the corner. He sidestepped around another pedestrian, a woman carrying a baby, and wove around a group of children chasing each other down the street. As he neared the Spire, he stopped in his tracks to assess the situation. _He had been in such a rush to apologize to Auraine that he had not considered how he would find her._ About to curse himself for his shortsightedness, he was brought back to attention by another elf walking directly into him. 

She had her nose buried in a text and was not looking where she was walking. 

Aethas stumbled back. 

“Oh! _Archmage Sunreaver!_ I didn’t see you there! Uhm...Squeaks?” Aethas straightened himself out and found himself face to face with Auraine. 

Squeaks chirruped at Auraine.

Zaevral and Valerian, the spellbreakers, were not far behind.

“Oh, this guy again?” Zaevral laughed.

“Oh, _ah-_ ” Sunreaver blushed a light pink. He cleared his throat. “ _Miss Suncrest._ ”

“You aren’t hurt? Also...is everything all right after las-”

Aethas jolted as he reached forwards and placed a finger over Auraine’s lips. “I’m...as fine as I can be. But, Miss Suncrest. _We need to discuss this elsewhere._ ” The Archmage glanced around, hoping they had attracted no attention. _Nothing, yet…_

Sunreaver tugged Auraine down the road and towards the Walk of Elders. Suncrest stumbled after him. 

“ _Archmage Sunreaver! What are you doing? Where are we going?_ ” Her voice was a little too loud. 

“Excuse me, Mister Sunreaver, but I can’t have you just walking off with our ward,” Valerian insisted, running up behind them. Zaevral was on the other side, poking at Sunreaver with his glaive.

Aethas froze. He glanced to Auraine, as a few bystanders looked them over. Light, no, this is bad! _Quick, come up with something!_

“ _Lunch. With me,_ ” he stammered out. 

Auraine raised a brow.

The bystanders began gossiping amongst themselves.

“Are...are you hungry?” Aethas managed, kicking at the cobblestones. “We can discuss this over lunch. My treat.” 

~

Auraine picked at the bread on the table as Aethas looked over one of the menus. She crossed her legs at the ankle, and tilted her head at the Archmage.

“ _So…_ ” 

Aethas twitched visibly. Then, he took a deep breath, and exhaled. He looked Auraine in the eye.

“Miss Suncrest, I apologize for last night. I got carried away and... _well._ I am grateful that you didn’t just leave me wandering about, mind you.” He gave a wry smile. “But you shouldn’t have had to deal with me. I know one of your guards wasn’t thrilled about it.” 

“Oh, Koladrius?” Auraine smiled at Aethas. “Don’t mind him. He’s just...protective. _And maybe a little bit grumpy._ ” 

Not far off, Zaevral and Valerian had their own table. Zaevral had taken to munching on the free hard pretzels and watching Suncrest and Sunreaver while leaning forwards in his chair. Valerian also observed, but in a more relaxed stance. 

“I swear. This is like...a romantic comedy. _Only I get to watch it._ ” Valerian said nothing, scratching his chin. Then he turned his head towards Zaevral. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a satchel of gold coins. He dropped it onto the table with a clink.

“I bet you one hundred gold that they end up dating.” 

Zaevral nearly spat out his pretzels. His ears drooped, and he glared at Valerian. He dug into his own pocket and tossed down another pouch of coins. “ _No way. I bet you nothing happens._ ” 

Valerian grinned and stared Zaevral down. “Are you sure you want to bet on this?”

“You’re on!” Zaevral reached for Valerian, and the two gripped one of the other’s hands tightly in a sort of agreement. 

“So...Squeaks hasn’t left you alone?” Auraine asked.

“No,” Aethas grumbled, poking at the marsuul that had slipped off his shoulders to pad on the table. “She seems to _like me. Light knows why._ ” 

Auraine picked up Squeaks and held the marsuul in her arms, to keep her off the table. “Maybe there’s something special about you.” 

“That I don’t like marsuul?” 

“No, I mean, maybe she thinks you’re nice in some strange way.”

Aethas blinked. He blinked again, but then shrugged. “I’m not going to even try to understand.” 

“Regardless,” Auraine replied. “I’ll try to keep her at home. But she’s pretty slippery. She gets out of the house even when I lock things up.” 

Aethas gave a long suffering sigh. “As I suspected.” 

Auraine giggled. “Well. I’m glad we had this talk. You know...when you’re not drunk you can be kind of sweet.” 

Sunreaver flushed red and blinked many times. “Ah... _uhm.”_

As Auraine giggled, Valerian smirked in the background and nudged Zaevral. “Still convinced?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aethas approaches Auraine about a treasured signet ring that he believes Squeaks stole, and the two return to Auraine's apartment to investigate, they find themselves in a conversation about Auraine's past, how she ended up in Silvermoon...and how she could be so far out of the loop.

“Miss Suncrest! Miss Suncrest! _Are you really part Kaldorei?_ ”  
  
Auraine looked up from her book. She had settled herself on a park bench to read on her day off. Often, she found herself drawn to the large tree at the center of the green that formed the largest part of the park, where she could rest among its roots or play with Squeaks. But today, she had decided on a bit of an experiment. Sitting on the main thoroughfare through the park would be sure to attract more attention to herself, like wandering through the city usually did.

Zaevral and Valerian had stationed themselves nearby. One was at the lamppost across the street and the other was right next to Auraine, peering around at the crowds. Already -as individuals were wont to do in other parts of Silvermoon- pedestrians had seen her and moved to the other side of the walkway. Others had made mumbled comments about her “kind” or had held their children close. A rare few had spotted her, blinked, shrugged, and just moved on with their days. But two Sin’dorei children, parents conspicuously absent, had found their way to her. The children gathered close.  
  
Auraine offered a smile, the corners of her lips turning upwards. “I am. And what an interesting life I’ve led so far. Difficult, but interesting. Now… _where are your parents?_ I’m not sure they’ll like seeing you talking to me.”

_“Why?”_ One of the children asked.

“Because…” Auraine sighed and stopped herself. “You’ll understand one day, little ones. For now, it’s not my place to sully the beauty of the world as you see it.”

The children looked to one another, shrugging. “What’re you reading?” One piped. As Auraine opened her mouth to answer, there was a voice from behind the little group of Sin’dorei.

“Mirenn! Wyleth! _What are you doing?”_ The children turned about to face approaching elves, who seemed to be their caretakers. Ears on the children’s heads drooped near at the same time.

“Come, you shouldn’t associate with-” One of the elves gestured vaguely in Auraine’s direction. “-This _filth._ ” Zaevral, who was sitting next to Auraine, stood and approached the parents. He cleared his throat and hefted his shield in their direction as if to suggest they were being a nuisance or threat to his charge, and the two elves quickly gathered up their children.

Mirenn and Wyleth looked back at the half-elf. “Sorry,” one of them mumbled, before they scampered away. Zaevral turned to his ward.

“I’m sorry the public is like this, Auraine. This has never been fair to you,” he began. “I wish I could change the collective memories of our people.”

Auraine just gave a long exhale. “It’s all right, Zaevral. I’ll admit it really gets exhausting. But it’s not for you to try to take it on alone. Just do what you can.”

Zaevral’s lips lifted in a fond smile, but that smile faded as he spotted a familiar gray and orange suit of armor in the crowd, and a red and yellow tabard. Aethas Sunreaver was taking a stroll in the park himself, attracting mild attention from bystanders. Some younger Sin’dorei women, gathered in the grass, giggled to themselves and waved to the Archmage. He offered a sweeping bow and they tittered amongst themselves. Soon, he spotted Auraine, and he turned in her direction.

“Aethas?” Auraine asked, as the Archmage approached. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Dalaran?”

“I was just earlier, briefing one of the Magisters on something particular I wanted the Dalaran contingent of Sunreavers to handle. But I have business here in Silvermoon. And…I have something I need to ask you about.” Aethas removed his helmet, so he could better communicate with Auraine. His expression faded into a frown. “I saw your _pet_ poking around my apartment in Dalaran not too long ago. _Light knows how she got there.”_

Auraine’s brows furrowed and she closed her book. She held the object close to her chest behind folded arms as if to protect herself. _“Are you sure it was Squeaks?”_ She asked.

“Positive, my lady,” the Archmage insisted. “I’d recognize that ro- I mean, _marsuul_ anywhere.”

“Well, so what?” Auraine shot back. “You have no proof.”

“Well, wouldn’t you know it? Something went missing not long after,” Aethas replied, shrugging. “Something quite precious to me, in fact. Something I would not misplace.”

“You have no proof Squeaks took it,” the half-elf repeated, her voice a hiss.

_“Au contraire, my dear Miss Suncrest. I found marsuul fur in my house.”_

Auraine’s eyes widened. She bit her lip, and twirled her finger around a lock of hair. “So…a marsuul probably stole your…whatever it was. You still don’t know it was Squeaks. It just looks like it.”

Aethas scratched his chin. “True. But I still suspect it was Squeaks, nonetheless.” He paused, continuing to scratch. “I would request that you allow me to search the premises of your apartment for any signs of this item.”

“Ah…” Auraine mumbled, flushing purple. As she considered Archmage Sunreaver’s request, Auraine’s bodyguards convened nearby, Zaevral grumbling to himself and Valerian sneering and nudging his compatriot. “I…don’t see why not,” Auraine finally managed. “But I could search myself. Uh, unless…” Auraine allowed a tiny smirk to form on her features. _“Unless you’re just trying to come up with excuses to visit me.”_

Archmage Sunreaver blushed a little, but managed a response. “Of course. You spend so much time in my mind, I should start charging you rent.”

Before Auraine could offer much of a reply, Zaevral stalked over and jabbed a finger at Aethas. “Now, Archmage Sunreaver. _Is that really suitable behavior for a man of your prestige and station?_ Flirting with every Lord and Lady that comes across your path. _I doubt you’re even serious about Miss Suncrest._ ”

Aethas’ ears drooped and he flushed red. He hefted his helmet back onto his head, just fitting it over his ears. “Ah…perhaps you are... _jealous?”_

Zaevral sputtered in response. “What, _me? No chance._ ”

“Methinks you are.”

_“Aethas! Zaevral!”_ Auraine scolded, as Zaevral stepped up close to Archmage Sunreaver. The spellbreaker finally turned his attention back to the half-elf. “That’s enough. Aethas, you wanted to search for your…stolen object?”

Aethas nodded. “Ah, yes. Perhaps we should get to that.” He stepped away from Auraine’s bodyguard, and offered his arm to Auraine. “Shall we?” As Auraine blinked, and took Aethas’ arm, Zaevral grumbled in an all-too-audible manner. Valerian chuckled and followed along after his ward and the Archmage, tugging Zaevral with him.

“So…what’s this thing we’re looking for?” Auraine asked.

“I had a mentor in Dalaran before I became a member of the Six. When that was still a thing,” Aethas explained. “She gave me a Kirin Tor signet ring. I’ve treasured it since. Even more so since-“ Aethas trailed off, swallowing. “Well…”

“What is it, Archmage Sunreaver?”

“My mentor died in the Purge.”

“Purge?”

Aethas came to an immediate halt at her words. Beneath his helm, Auraine could see that his eyes had widened.

“You…” He cleared his throat. “Miss Suncrest. _How can you not have heard of the Purge of Dalaran?”_

There was a long silence. Auraine looked away, taking a keen interest in the fine details of the cobblestone on the ground. Zaevral and Valerian looked at one another, but said nothing. “Obviously, the details of my situation have been kept relatively quiet,” Auraine said. “Only a few people are aware of it. And only recently did I have all the pieces to put together what I think is a coherent story.”

Aethas tilted his head in curiosity at Auraine, but then just nodded. “Perhaps we ought to wait until we arrive at your apartment to discuss this?”

The hybrid elf bobbed her head in agreement. The two continued along, with Zaevral and Valerian following. A period of relative quiet followed, the group traversing the streets. Odd looks were offered to the group, but the company of the Archmage seemed to shelter Auraine from the worst of the behavior. After a short walk, they arrived at Auraine’s apartment, and they all filed into the home. Shuffling and wheeking sounded from the back room and Squeaks darted from the bedroom and into Auraine’s arms. Auraine laughed and wrapped her arms around the marsuul. She stroked the creature’s frill and kissed her head.

“Did you miss me?”

Squeaks chirruped at Aethas in greeting.

_“Hello,”_ he grunted.

“Well,” Auraine said, turning to the Archmage. “What do you want to do first? We could look for your…signet ring?”

“Why don’t we attend to that?” Aethas asked, as Valerian stationed himself outside the door and Zaevral guarded the single window in the house.

“Right. Squeaks does have a few places she tends to hide things, so…I suppose we ought to check there first.” Auraine put Squeaks on the floor, and opened up the nearby closet. Inside was a nest of rags. The elf began to pull apart the rags in her search. She shook out each rag in turn, and as she did so, objects tumbled out of the folds. A moldy cracker, a crunchy leaf, a cracked orb, and a shiny coin all fell out of the rags. Auraine raised a feathered brow and put some of the objects aside to be discarded.

Aethas observed from the side as Auraine reached further into the closet. “Your marsuul has a…rather eclectic collection of items in there,” Aethas commented, as Auraine reached into the back.

“Maybe I should clean out her nests more often,” Auraine replied, feeling about the back. Her eyes opened wider as she felt something perhaps similar to the description that the Archmage had given. She pulled the object out, and looked it over.

“What is it? _What did you find?_ ”

“Is this… _yours?”_ Auraine offered a dusty gold signet to Aethas.

Aethas’ eyes lit up. “ _Ah, yes!_ That would be the ring.” Auraine handed the signet to Aethas. Squeaks trilled and hopped over to admire their find.

_“No!”_ Aethas scolded, snatching away his ring. He chuckled in a nervous fashion. “This is _mine._ ” 

Auraine offered Aethas a withering look, but then gestured to the couch across from the fireplace. “So…we had something to discuss,” she continued.

“Indeed. I’m curious to know how you could possibly be so out of the loop.” Aethas and Auraine sat down together on the soft couch, Sunreaver lounging on the cushions and Auraine crossing her legs and settling down.

"So…it’s a long story…”

“Good. I’m fried. Let’s hear it then.” Sunreaver stretched out over the sofa and Auraine hummed to herself as she considered where to begin. 

"Well...the files that the Farstriders possessed filled me in on some details of my life that I was previously unaware of. Like where I was born, who my mother and father were...and why I was seemingly abandoned by them.”

Aethas pulled off his helmet and put it aside on the arm of the couch, turning to listen more closely to Auraine’s story. He held an expression of concern on his countenance.

“My mother was a Magistrix in Silvermoon. My father...was a druid of the talon. They met outside of Eversong, in human lands. It’s...unusual to hear of a Kaldorei having left the insular society they existed inside, save for the Shen’dralar. I know that much is true. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen, ever. I guess I was the result of them returning to meet each other again and again. It’s possible my mother planned to go somewhere safer for me...as she stepped outside Ban’dinoriel to give birth.”

The Archmage closed his eyes, and shook his head. “A risky decision. What became of your family?”

“My mother died. I was adopted by a high elven family at some point, as far as I remember. They took me to Arathor. My father...I don’t know what happened to him, but apparently he came looking for me.” Auraine paused, and sighed. “As for my adoptive parents...they were slaughtered. By demons. I was...six? Seven?”

Aethas froze. His gaze met Auraine’s. “The Legion?”

“Remnants of the Legion’s forces, likely.”

“Then...what happened after that? How...how did you end up back here?”

“Simple enough, I suppose,” Auraine replied, with a bit of a cynical laugh. “I wandered. I stole. I begged. I got handouts from those people who pitied me. I learned how to hide. To make shelter. To hunt. _To kill. To survive._ I stowed away on a caravan that passed through the elfgates into Eversong and fled into the woods when I had the chance. I lived so long in the forests, away from civilization, that I became that thing whispered about in campfire stories. _A wildling._ ”

Aethas said nothing. He picked at the fabric on the couch with his nails, seemingly more interested in that. After a few seconds, he looked up. “Then...how did you become who you are now? That seems like a long jump. A big difference.”

The half-elf offered a soft smile. “One day, I stole from an elf named Kyrael Autumndawn. He was immediately interested in my state of being, in my story. He kept coming back. And I didn’t trust him, not until he started bringing me food. It’s true, others had tried to poison me, so I was wary. But I had learned the subtle signs of poison. So...our bond grew. And he began to teach me things. To read, to write. To improve my speech. Manners and etiquette.”

“Oh, Mr. Autumndawn?” Sunreaver asked. “He was the project lead at the Sunfury Spire conservatory for the longest time. Last I checked,” he shifted his jaw a little in thought. “He had resigned for family reasons. I haven’t seen him in the longest time. The elf’s all but disappeared.”

“Yes,” Auraine agreed. “He...after some time, he left me to fend for myself. No explanation was given. He left me with this.” The half-elf reached into her pocket and procured a ruby orb. The object gave off a warm glow in her hands. Auraine passed it to Aethas, who raised the orb up to the light and turned it over in his palms.

“How curious,” Aethas murmured, feeling a heat emanate from the core of the object. “This magic...reminds me faintly of what I felt from the blue dragons in Azsuna. By chance...is your friend…?” Aethas did not finish his question. But his eyes inquired, gently prodded Auraine for an answer.

Auraine did not respond, not immediately. She looked at Sunreaver out of the corner of her eyes. “It’s not my place to say it. But yes. He is a Red.”

“Huh,” Aethas wondered aloud. He handed the orb back to Auraine, who cradled the object in her hands. “I wonder what he was doing in such a position in Silvermoon. He didn’t seem to care to, or try to, influence our government like a Black might. But he seemed to have a keen interest in the comings and goings of the Spire…”

“I don’t know the answer to that question,” Auraine replied, rolling the orb about her fingertips. As she pocketed it, the orb’s glow faded. “He presented himself to me as a being most interested in helping life to thrive, in nurturing struggling seedlings. _Maybe that’s all I was to him. A seedling that was having trouble taking root._ ”

“Perhaps,” the Archmage began. His gaze was searching as he looked the half-elf over. “But...guessing based on your expression, that would be saddening.” Auraine merely nodded. A long silence followed. This was only broken by Aethas clearing his throat.

“Ah...I apologize. I do not wish to overstay my welcome,” he managed, chuckling. “I admit I have probably lingered too long. _The Regent Lord is waiting for me.”_

“Oh,” Auraine mumbled. “Well…” She sighed. “Take care, Archmage.”

Aethas nodded, and placed his helmet back on his head. He gave a courteous bow to Auraine before showing himself out. Auraine lingered in the chair, noting that Aethas had forgotten, or had purposefully omitted, any explanation of the Purge. She tapped her chin in thought, and then rose. _Perhaps she could ask her guards about it…._


End file.
